El Toque del Angel
by Mary Ann RP
Summary: Ser un angel de la muerte es un trabajo muy simple pero cuando llevas la maldición de la muerte dentro de ti podrá el amor hacerla romper las reglas y liberarse de su horrible trabajo...
1. Prologue

Sinopsis

Para un ángel de la muerte, enamorarse está prohibido, primero porque su trabajo no les permitía distraerse y segundo porque estaban prácticamente malditos, ellos no podían tocar a nadie o esa persona recibiría la "maldición de la muerte" y moriría inmediatamente porque ese era su trabajo: llevar la muerte a quien había terminado su tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, llevar su alma al cielo o simplemente enterrarla y quemarla en el infierno cual fuera su caso.

Janice, era una de las mejores ángeles de la muerte, siempre había cumplido su trabajo perfectamente sin ningún error y por eso estaba a un paso de ganarse un puesto en el área de los arcángeles, porque aunque ella odiaba tener que ser como ellos, odiaba más su trabajo de ángel de la muerte, que era simple más no sencillo, y ella lo cumplía porque romper las reglas significaba perder las alas y su ida segura al infierno. Ella había oído de los ángeles caídos, condenados a vivir eternamente en la tierra con los humanos pero con un cuerpo incapaz de sentir, solo un alma con conexión incompleta al cuerpo, sin sus alas para volar. Por eso, ella no se atrevía a romper las reglas porque había despertado la envidia en otros ángeles por su carisma y estaba segura que convertirla en un caído no sería suficiente para aquellos que la envidiaban.

Ella cumplía todos sus trabajos correctamente hasta que conoció aquel chico que sin querer la hará cometer el peor error, aquel que lo condenara a la muerte y a ella el destierro del cielo pero sobretodo los condenara a la maldición que no los dejaría estar juntos.

Prefacio  
"El Nacimiento del Ángel"

No recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo he sido un ángel de la muerte, ya que en el cielo no existe el espacio ni el tiempo, es como si fuera una dimensión alterna, una a la que solo los ángeles y las almas llevados por ellos pueden llegar, recuerdo que abrí los ojos y me desperté en medio de una gran habitación de color blanco no había paredes a lo lejos pero si pequeñas murallas blancas que no tenían final en lo alto, tanto el techo como el suelo estaba rodeado de una neblina blanca, por eso siempre creí que me encontraba sobre las nubes, así que lo primero que pensé era que había llegado al cielo pero no recordaba ni quien era ni como había llegado allí en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad de las luces que llegaban de todas partes me vi rodeada de cientos de hombre y mujeres hermosos vestidos de blanco, su piel resplandecía aunque no todos eran blancos, su cabello se agitaba y sus rostros eran simplemente diferentes pero perfectos en todos los sentidos y de sus espaldas se expandían hermosas alas, algunas negras o de colores oscuros, otras blancas o rosas, me miraban todos expectantes.

Fijé Entonces mi mirada hacia adelante de donde oí una voz aunque algo gruesa aunque dulce y tranquilizadora.

- Bienvenida querida alma, has llegado al cielo - me centre en encontrar al dueño de la voz, era un hombre alto y muy guapo, su cabello era corto de color negro y tenía los ojos azules - sé que te preguntaras que haces aquí - se levantó de donde estaba - te pido que nos perdones, uno de nuestros ángeles ha cometido el error de tomar tu alma cuando no había llegado tu tiempo de partida, ese ángel ha sido castigado pero tú has perdido tu cuerpo mortal y no estábamos preparados para tu llegada, aun así te propongo algo, trabaja para nosotros los ángeles y el cielo, conviértete en uno de nosotros y podrás ir venir del cielo y la tierra - aquel hombre se acercó hasta mí y me ofreció la mano para levantarme cuando yo estaba tan impactada que no había notado que aún estaba sentada en el piso, trastabille un poco pero luego de que el me sonriera prosiguió con la explicación - tu alma ha sido tocada con la maldición de la muerte - dijo severamente - así que te convertirás en un ángel de la muerte, tu trabajo, así como los otros ángeles, es buscar en la tierra las miles de almas que han llegado al final de sus días y que necesitan el transporte al cielo a los que se lo han ganado y aquella almas malignas debes dirigirlas directamente al infierno, ese será tu trabajo desde ahora - me miró fijamente, supuse que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte pero como podía yo responderle si no entendía nada, decidí cerrar los ojos y colocar una mano frente a él como señal de que me esperara un momento para poder evaluar mi situación, así que yo había llegado al cielo antes de tiempo y como recompensa me dejarían ser un ángel pero no uno cualquiera un ángel de la muerte encargado de llevar el alma a la eternidad no sería tan malo pero había algo que me incomodaba porque no era capaz de recordar ¿quién era yo? ¿Que había hecho cuando estaba viva? Así que decidí abrir los ojos y preguntar antes de hacer mi elección.

- ¿por qué no recuerdo quién soy? - pregunté en un pequeño suspiro y el ángel me miro con una sonrisa amistosa luego puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

- lo lamento si dejábamos la memoria de tu vida en la tierra temo que intentes volver hacia aquellos que conocías y no podrías hacer tu trabajo - me miro algo serio no entendía porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí, que pasaría con mi familia si yo ya no estaba en la tierra.

- ¿y mi familia? aquellos que me conocieron - alcance a preguntar mientras una horrible emoción crecía en mi pecho.

El noto mi preocupación y luego de un suspiro me dijo - también hemos borrado los recuerdos de aquellos que te conocieron en la tierra - luego me miro mostrando una sonrisa llena de empatía - pero ahora tienes una nueva familia y tendrás una nueva identidad, ¿deseas convertirte en uno de nosotros? - dijo girándome para que viera la inmensidad a mi alrededor y los cientos de ángeles qué agitaban sus manos y movían sus brazos como un saludo hacia mí. Así que volví a mirar aquel hombre que seguramente era el arcángel más poderoso, solo vi calma y paz en su mirada quizás mi destino había cambiado pero no podía ser tan horrible si hablábamos de ser parte del cielo.

- está bien - dije y el me abrazo, Tomo mis manos y sentí como si algo pasara a través de sus manos hacia las mías.

- esto es el toque de la muerte - dijo observándome - para que la muerte sepa cuál es el cuerpo que debe llevarse tú debes tocarlo y luego llevarte el alma a donde será juzgada - me dio la vuelta y acarició mi espalda, pude sentir como algo se retorcía y se expandía al sentir sus manos, me gire un poco y logré ver como comenzaban a aparecer grandes alas de un fuerte color púrpura casi negras. - estas serán tus alas - volvió a mirarme a la cara - intenta moverlas - me sonrió gentilmente.

Yo sentía algo más en mi cuerpo así que estudie e intente mover esa nueva extensión y ante mi sorpresa aquellas nuevas alas se movieron y me levantaron ligeramente del suelo.

- Bien - dijo alegremente el arcángel - te enviare a un sitio donde te enseñen a usar tus nuevos poderes y luego podrás volver a la tierra y cumplir tu deber - se dio la vuelta encaminándose de nuevo a donde en un principio estaba sentado mientras observaba que otros dos ángeles se acercaban a mí para ayudarme a bajar pero en cuanto mis pies volvieron a tocar suelo. Algo cruzo por mi Mente.

- ¿cómo me llamaré? - pregunté en un susurro y aquel hombre tan gentil volvió a sonreírme.

- bienvenida al cielo, Janice - me guiño un ojo y luego volvió su camino al final del aquel lugar en donde me encontraba.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"El chico de los ojos grises"

Janice logro adaptarse en poco tiempo no podía ver cómo lucia ella pero trataba de comportarse ante todos con delicadeza y amabilidad, le habían explicado que a las almas había que tranquilizarlas y mostrarles el camino para eso había que ser cuidadoso y amistosos, para ella eso no era un problema así que supuso que incluso viva, ella había sido así, con el transcurso del tiempo, por lo menos en la tierra pasaba el tiempo se decía ella, había trabajado duramente por llevar el descanso eterno a las almas que se le encomendaban, para su suerte muy pocas veces le habían tocado almas malignas y ya que solo los dejaba a la entrada del infierno no era tan difícil trasladarlas.

Su trabajo era simple recibía a través de visiones: nombres, sitios y un tiempo determinado en el que tenía tocar el cuerpo del alma que pronto encontraría en sus brazos el descanso eterno.

Pero el tiempo de las personas en las tierras está expuesto a las decisiones que estás realicen, algunos están predichos pero otros pueden alargarse u acortarse depende de lo que decidan escoger. Existen diferentes alternativas o posibles caminos en la vida de los humanos y quizás ese era la parte más difícil de su trabajo, ver su futuro y estar seguro que las elecciones que ha tomado la persona son irreversibles, su tiempo había terminado definitivamente del mundo.

Por eso ella debía vigilar a aquellos que trascendentemente tenían varias posibilidades en su futuro y aquellos que ya no tenían más decisiones que tomar pero aun así era muy raro que estando a punto de tocarlos el individuo adquiriera más tiempo para él, en el mundo.

Ella nunca se había topado con una persona así hasta que lo conoció a él. Era un joven de unos 17 años, alto, atractivo, con unos rasgos preciosos en el rostro, su cabello de color negro, su piel morena y bronceada, su contextura delgada pero con músculos, su próxima víctima, ella tenía que vigilarlo pero no era problema ya que ellos no podían ser vistos por los humanos, aun así ella no podía evitar dejar de mirarlo, no tanto por su cuerpo ni por su encantadora forma de ser era algo mas, él era Inteligente pero gentil y amistoso. Aun así era travieso y le encantaba hacerles bromas a las personas, no para burlarse de los demás sino para hacerlos reír, siempre estaba rodeado de amigos o de chicas, ella también podía hacerse visible y hacerse pasar por una chica normal para intentar acercarse, pero había algo en ese chico que le hacía alejarse, su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas se calentaban, en todo el tiempo que tenia de ángel de la muerte nunca sintió sensaciones al hacer su trabajo, se decía así misma que así debía ser y que ella no podía incumplir las reglas, olvidándose de sus emociones.

Mientras más lo vigilaba mas deseaba que no fuera el, se había llevado gente joven pero siempre eran chicos desdichados que habían caído en una enfermedad sin cura, para los humanos claro, o de otros que perdían el control al conducir, eran asesinados o caían por drogas, ella no entendía ese comportamiento pero arriba le habían dicho que muchos se dejaban atrapar por las redes del demonio y sí no tenían fuerza de voluntad no podían alejar su perdición, como siempre sus decisiones eran los que lo llevaban a su fin.

En lo que llevaba vigilándolo, el chico no mostraba haber sido tocado por las tentaciones, era un gran estudiante y un buen jugador de fútbol, ella lo había estudiado y no bebía, no fumaba, no tenía novia ni siquiera porque las chicas se le declaraban todo el tiempo pero si había algo extraño en él, era demasiado perfecto, conseguía lo que quiere sin necesidad de hacer nada y tenía cierto magnetismo, siempre vestía de blanco y negro, era casi como si quisiera reflejar que era la luz y la oscuridad.

Cualquiera sentiría miedo por reconocer a el chico misterioso, su perfección y atracción era casi espeluznante, aun así ella estaba cautivada y por eso sus emociones, que creía que había sepultado, se desesperaban con su cercanía, así que decidió hacerse invisible para los humanos, si él no podía verla ella podría acercarse a él, aunque no le gustaba la idea de darle fin a su vida, ella no era nadie para escoger otro destino para él, ella era un ángel de la muerte y solo debía llevarle la maldición, volvió a ver el futuro del chico para asegurarse que ya no habían posibilidades que pudiera tomar para alargar su vida. No, la hora estaba predicha el momento había llegado, al menos sabía que el chico no iría al infierno pero solo al ver su alma fuera de su cuerpo podría estar segura.

Las almas reflejaban su lugar si su imagen era clara, se ganaban el cielo si su imagen era oscura ya estaba condenada al infierno, habían casos extraños de almas mitad clara y oscuras pero esos serían llevados al purgatorio y allí decidirán qué hacer con ellos.

Se preparó mentalmente ya era hora de actuar siguió al chico una última vez, con cuidado de que no la notaran aunque era invisible los cuerpos de los humanos eran sensible a lo sobrenatural, o en su caso supernatural. Aun le parecía extraño que no pudiera ver su muerte pero la hora no cambiaba, eso quería decir que podía morir de diferentes formas pero siempre a la misma hora o que aún le quedaba una decisión para salvarse. Eso le asustaba si era así debía estar atenta porque el chico podría salvarse y si ella lo tocaba entonces incumpliría las reglas.

Volvió a respirar profundo y miro donde estaba el chico, su comportamiento había sido diferente ese día, estaba sudado y algo nervioso, nadie lo notaba porque era casi imperceptible, pero ella sí. Se despidió de sus compañeros y negó su invitación de ir a un árcade cercano por un refresco y diversión, luego negó la invitación de una de las chicas que siempre lo rodeaba a ir de compras con ella, en esta última invitación Janice se alegró cuando le dijo que no, después recordó que el chico moriría y su mente se estropeo, debía calmarse era ese su trabajo llevar su alma al descanso eterno y ya.

Vio que el chico se acercó a unas calles casi desiertas y miró de un lado a otro antes de ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta, ella lo siguió aún tratando de que el no notara su presencia, se adentraron a un callejón oscuro, ella sentía un sentimiento muy grande de inquietud, la hora se acercaba, mientras caminaban vio a lo lejos una figura encapuchada. El chico también lo vio y se detuvo.

- Eres tu quien me ha llamado - escucho que la voz del encapuchado susurraba dando un paso hacia adelante.

- sí, lo tienes ¿verdad? - preguntó el muchacho dando también un paso adelante - muéstramelo.

- ¿tienes el dinero? - pregunto más como una exigencia que como una pregunta 0 y el chico ligeramente tembló al mirar de arriba a abajo al encapuchado. Me fije en que le había hecho temblar y entonces vi un ligero brillo plateado oculto entre la ropa del encapuchado, estaba segura era un arma y el chico ya lo sabía. Saco un pequeño fajo de dinero y se lo mostró al encapuchado.

- 1000, como lo pediste - lo desafío sin que la voz le temblara

Entonces vió sus muertes, la de ambos, ellos pelearían por tomar el arma, ellos discutirían y habría un disparo pero habían dos predicciones, en una el encapuchado moriría y en la otra lo haría el chico. Entonces se dio cuenta, la elección era suya, a quien tocara moriría y el otro se salvaría, debía hacer su propio juicio y ver quien debería seguir viviendo.

No, ella no estaba preparado para eso, ella no podía tomar una elección que el destino ya había tomado, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y decidió abrir los ojos. El chico se acercaba al hombre encapuchado mientras le ofrecía el fajo de billetes y el hombre le mostraba algo que tenía en la mano. Ella no podía verlo bien era brillante y esta enrollado en su mano. Casi le parecía familiar.

- cálmate Janice - susurro para sí misma y el chico tembló un poco y miro de un lado a otro pero ella estaba detrás de ellos y no la podían ver, era invisible.

El chico intercambio los billetes por el objeto del hombre encapuchado y luego de mirarlo un rato se lo coloco en el cuello, fue cuando ella lo vio, era una correa plateada y tenía un dije en forma de corazón con dos letras grabadas en él.

- ja - se burló el hombre - no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de joyería - se mofó y el chico lo ignoró mientras lo miraba contar los billetes.

- ¿eso, es mío? - volvió a susurrar Janice, ella recordaba el dije, sentía que le pertenecía pero _¿por qué?_.

El chico se volteó hacia ella como si la hubiera escuchado y fijo sus dos finos ojos grises en ella, su cara se ensombreció al verla, Janice no lo podía creer el chico la estaba mirando a los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba como el de ella, pudo ver el dije en su pecho y distinguió las letras grabadas **"L&E" **y escucho al chico susurrar una palabra

_V__ete_

Ella no lo podría creer el chico la había visto pero no tuvo tiempo de responder el hombre gruño y lo estanco contra la pared mientras le reclamaba algo y le intentaba quitar de nuevo el collar, él se defendió y comenzó a empujarlo. El hombre al ver que no dejaría quitarle el collar metió la mano en sus pantalones y saco el arma. El chico se dio cuenta e intento quitársela, en el golpe ambos cayeron al suelo y el arma rodo casi a los pies de Janice, el chico se defendía pero el hombre también tenía un cuchillo. Janice veía sus muerte una y otra vez pero aun no podía tomar una decisión necesitaba saber el tiempo del hombre pero tanto el chico como el encapuchado, tenían un descontrol en su tiempo real, pasaba de muchas horas a 1 minuto rápidamente. Ella no entendía porque tendría que ser ella quien decidiera y debería hacerlo rápido.

Sabía que el chico era bueno, tenía sus preocupaciones sobre el pero a él nunca lo vio hacerle daño a nadie en cambio al ver el pasado del encapuchado, vio que era un ladrón, un truhán, un maldito asesino, pero en el mundo de los humanos ese tipo casi siempre salía victorioso.

Debía pensar con claridad, no podía equivocarse, no podía dejar influenciarse de lo que sentía por el chico sino los ángeles pensarían que lo hacía por amor y quebrantaría las reglas pero si se equivocaba y le daba la maldición a quien no era también incumpliría las reglas. Respiro hondo, aunque técnicamente ella no necesitaba respirar, lo hacía como una manía, abrió los ojos de nuevo y escucho los gritos del chico, mientras se defendía.

- Vete, lárgate de aquí - grito mirándola con rabia y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

- ja, aquí no hay nadie imbécil pero cuando acabe contigo dejaras de ver cosas donde no las hay - le decía el encapuchado casi con excitación.

Ella miro los ojos del chico y su mundo se vino abajo, hizo su elección, toco al desdichado y luego escucho la voz de la muerte detrás de ellos antes de que todo se oscureciera.

_Mala Elección, Princesa…_

* * *

**_Este es el Primer Capitulo de una historia que me encanta porque es la primera vez que escribo algo completamente original.._**

**_Espero les guste y muy pronto también colocare sobre mis otros fics..._**

**_Los Quiero los leemos pronto.._**


End file.
